umm i have no clue what to call it
by hot brazilen chick
Summary: ok this is going to be a H/S fic and for the title you tell me because like it said i have no clue. now the story is about a captain of an army who finds love in the war (bad summary i know but it's beter than you think pezzz read) ^^
1. chapter 1 why did she come?

I don't own GW or SM

In a split second my life changed never to be the same. I guess that you don't understand what I'm talking about so I will tell you the story but I will tell you only once. The thought of her still hurts. 

            The year is 1944 and the U.S.A. is in the ending of World War 2. I was the captain of the army. Now being the captain had its ups and downs one of the ups was Serenity but she will come in later. Now for the down's, being the caption meant that you where all always getting shot, in your arm or leg. I never got shot any where it could kill me. Not getting killed I guess that is an up.

Well back to the story. I was the captain of the army and I was in and out of the infirmary. Not because I was hurt but because I loved being alone and all the people in the infirmary wasn't able to talk. But then there was my sister she was a nurse. She would always bug me to take her out so she can escape the war. I would always take her out, you know why because a guy can only take so much of war. I would take her to a town next to the base. In the town there is a bar that you can dance and eat. It also had a singer, but no one knew who she was. 

She called her self the lady in red. But she only sang on Sundays form 9pm to11pm, the reason for her hiding was unknown. After she was dun singing she would some times stay and have a drink but most of the time she would leave with out saying a word. And when a person would ask who she was she would say that she was the lady in red nothing more. Now I know you want to know why she called her self that and it's vary simple she always wore the same red dress. It was tight in all the right places, and there were two long slits on ether side of the dress. She a so had gloves that went up to her elbow and a hat that covered her face with a red vale. And to make it harder to see who she was the spot light was placed behind her so all that you could see was the shape of her body. (Off the records she had a nice body but any ways.) No one knew how she looked like but the owner of the bar. But the old man would never say any thing about her. 

So on one rainy Sunday I was to take my sister out but all these hurt men came in so they needed her, but I still went to the bar alone. By the time I got there the lady in red was already singing her voice was like angels singing form heaven. By now I wanted to know who she was. When I saw the owner of the bar sitting alone at a table next to the dance floor. Me being me, knowing that the owner had a bad temper, still went over there and asked, "So I hear that you know who the lady in red is. Is that true?" As I sat down he looked at me as to see if I was drunk or gone mad. After a wile he nodded yes then took some of his drink. He put his drink down and looked at it "So can you tell me who she is. Just her name because I would love to know?" I asked I knew I crossed the line when his face turned red and he partly jumped up "You either stop asking questions or get your butt up and out of my bar." He yelled. I didn't know that was a big mistake till after he said that because the moment he said that his sons stood up (All 6 of them.) Now these guy where about twice my size. The band stopped playing and the lady in red stopped singing. 

I really don't know why happed but the next thing I know I'm in the base and my sister was putting a new bandage on my head. My assistant walked in and up to me and said, "Umm captain Herro there is a lady that wants to enter the base. She said that you would know her; she called her self the lady in red. She also wishes to see you may she come in?"

She of all people would want to see me? I thought that after the bar she never want to see me. 

Sorry people but I need to let my brother go on the computer so bye. ^^   


	2. chapter 2 What is she going to do?

 (Oh hee hee before I start I like to thank The Duke of Fenwick I forgot to add that this is taking place in Europe. Ok now for the story) **_Last time:_**

I really don't know why happed but the next thing I know I'm in the base and my sister was putting a new bandage on my head. My assistant walked in and up to me and said, "Umm captain Herro there is a lady that wants to enter the base. She said that you would know her; she called her self the lady in red. She also wishes to see you may she come in?"

She of all people would want to see me? I thought that after the bar she never want to see me. 

**_Now:_**

 "Sir?" Duo my assistant asked. I guess I spaced out their for a second. "She may pass." Now not only did I want to know whom she was but why did she want to see me? "So you found some one to replace me."  My sister said. She looked a little sad when she said that. "No she is the singer form the bar on Sundays." I said, after the bar thing I didn't want to see her too much because if she came I wouldn't be hear in the first place. I think that she could tell that she was mad because she left with out a word. 

After a wile Duo came back with the lady in red but she wasn't in red dress, she was in a blue one. And her face wasn't covered; she looked like an angel but only better. She had pigtails with a bun at the top of each one, with white flowers around them. Unlike most girls she had no make up but she didn't need it. The only thing she had on her face was red lipstick. Her checks where rosy, and her skin soft and smooth like I said she was an angel.

"I mean no disrespect but why are you…" She didn't let me finish "Hear?" She did it for me. "I'm hear to apologize for my father and brothers they don't have the best temper and I think that they over reacted when you asked a question about me." It was nice of her to come and apologize but she didn't need to. She wasn't the one who beat me up. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" Well if she was hear I might as well ask. 

She looked at me. I know what she was thinking about. She was thinking if she should tell me. "Just your first name so I don't have to call you the lady in red because you're not in red." Now I never talk to people other than Hotaru (my sister) and Duo and at this moment I had no clue why I said so much. But the lady in red smiled and said "Serenity." I felt like smiling to but then I couldn't. It would go agents all the training I have been through. I tried to sit up but only to find out that her brothers broke my ribs too. Serenity looked at me again, but this time you could see the sadness in her eyes. At this moment something in me began to hurt. For some reason I felt a need to make her stop felling so sad.

"This won't hurt." She said and then she………

Ok that's it for now tell me how you like it and if you don't like some thing in it tell me and I will try to change it 

JA NE 

 (\  /)

(^.^)

(u  u)


End file.
